Digging for Rainbows
by Bitway
Summary: It was only supposed to be a legend, nothing more. Guess some legends are real. {cowboyshipping, AU, dub names, fictober 2019 day 9}


Within his grasp was a spherical ruby, small and smooth. Fingers pressed against the surface while the light from the ceiling shined upon it, giving it a lighter glow, even having it's color reflect onto the bandages on his face. While he was no gemologist, he had a feeling that this one was real. That it was special.

It was found in the latest dig he'd been in, found in the remains of an ancient mammal. The ruby was hidden from sight and had only appeared once the skull had been dug up. Finding a gem like this was rare, but one that was practically untouched by time and the elements was even more so. Most would be baffled by the sight, but this wasn't Jim's first experience with a perfect gem.

There was an old legend Jim was told about long ago. It involved a beautiful dragon, one that glistened like a rainbow, and had seven ancient beasts by it's side serving under it. If one could prove their worth to each to the beasts, they would be granted a blessing by the dragon. Said blessing was in the form of protection, longevity, or even a wish.

While many sought out the dragon's servants, there was never any success in pleasing them all. This had stirred up anger within humans. They fought against the beasts, demanding their grace. When it was not given, the humans had lashed out, killing them. Only their gem, that was given to them by the dragon, was left behind.

This led to the separation of the gems as, in time, humans sought to collect them in hopes of seeing the mythical creature. It was believed that if one could find all seven gems of the rainbow dragon, then one would be able to see it. Of course, that was only in theory as the tale goes. No one had been able to find them all.

Until now.

This ruby was the seventh gem he needed.

While he hadn't made it his mission to hunt them down when he had found the first one, a beautiful sapphire, he decided to collect them. Truthfully, he was more interested in the gem's history than the myth behind it. Besides, there was no evidence that this dragon existed. There had not once been a skeletal finding that was even remotely close to one. And as fun as it may be to think that creature roamed this earth…it simply couldn't be true.

"Pretty little things like this tied to a dragon…don't think it's true, ay, Shirley?"

The crocodile that was resting at his feet looked up as her name was spoken. Her eyes set upon him before looking to the gem in hand. It didn't seem all that special to her.

"We'll see the truth now, won't we?"

Jim gets up from his bed and heads over to the chest in the room. He opens it to reveal his belongings and underneath it is a well protected briefcase. Carefully, it's pulled out and set on the table. When it's clicked open, it reveals six gems- amber, topaz, emerald, cobalt, sapphire, amethyst.

Just like the ruby, there were all in perfect condition. Not a single scratch on them. He takes a look at the ruby in hand before setting it down amongst the others. Now, they were all together again.

And…nothing happens.

He didn't think something would, but he still felt disappointed.

"Myth is just a myth, ain't it?"

Even if the legend was just a legend, at least finding these had been a little fun. It was almost funny how the gems had been found with their respective animal from the story, or at least whatever was closest to it- perhaps it was all just coincidence? Either way, his time with these gems were at an end. Just as he was about to close the briefcase, he hears a growl coming from behind.

"Shirley? What's the matter?"

He's quick to jump to her side, wanting to find out what's wrong. She wasn't one to be agitated out of nowhere. And there wasn't anyone outside his hotel room; most were in bed at this hour. As he tries to calm her, his eyes follow her gaze. She was looking at the gems. She'd never reacted to them before- why now?

When his gaze falls upon them, he understands why. Each had begun to glow, shining their color. Their light only getting brighter and brighter.

"What?"

Before he could move, their light grows and then flashes, causing him to shield his- and Shirley's- eyes. He waited a few moments afterwards, wanting to make sure there was no remaining bright flash. While he waited, all he could hear was Shirley continuing to growl. Still confused, when he opened his eyes, he found the cause of it.

Standing before them was a boy, around his own age he guessed, with spiky blue hair and rainbow colored eyes. They seemed to shine just like those gems, the smile on his face matched that glow. And he wore…nothing. Without really thinking, Jim moves to grab the blanket from the bed, immediately putting it over the boy. It wasn't much, but it covered him.

"Oh, thanks!" The boy replies.

"You're welcome, mate." Now, with that out of the way. "Mind telling me how'd you get in here?"

The boy's head tilts, staring at the taller male before him.

"Well, I thought you knew. After all, you're the one that called for me!" He gestures towards the gems, which now had a duller shine. "You got my friends together so here I am! Hehe. I didn't think anyone would manage to round them up after all these years, ya know?"

Jim's mind relays the legend over and over. He thinks, now, that the legend was true…in some sense. But, this was no dragon standing before him.

"You're telling me that you're the rainbow dragon?"

"Yup, that's me!"

"Not exactly what I imagined a dragon would be though."

The boy laughs.

"I know, I know. But, I don't think taking that form is pretty smart right now. Might bust up your room here."

"Thanks, mate. I appreciate it."

"So," he starts as he looks up at Jim, "what did you call me for?"

Ah, right. The dragon was supposed to bless the one that managed to see him. And that's what he was waiting for, to hear out his wish to be granted or ask for protection, or- what else did dragons do?

"To be honest with you, I didn't think that ol' thing would work." Jim returns to Shirley's side, leaving a hand on her as she was still unsettled by having this dragon in her presence. "Don't have much in mind for wishes if thats what you're asking."

"You…don't?"

"Nah. Don't need a dragon when I got Shirley here with me."

"Oh…"

He could hear the disappointment in his voice. When Jim looks over, he finds the boy looking confused, at a loss of what to do. He managed to keep up that smile, but it didn't have the same shine as it did before. Legends only concerned themselves with what the dragon did for others. Now, he wonders if that's all he was ever used for.

"Don't you have something you want to do?"

"Hm? Um..." He pauses and shakes his head. "Not really. I'd like to spend time with my pals, but I don't think that's possible in their current state."

His gaze flickers to the gems for a brief moment. Guess without them, then he didn't have anyone else. He'd be left on his own if Jim were to tell him to leave. And his heart wouldn't allow it.

"Well…you could stick around with me then? Don't know how you feel about what I do, but you'd be able to see the world."

Those colorful eyes of him began to shine as they had before upon hearing that.

"Really?"

"Of course. We just gotta get you settled in. And get you some clothes first."

"Thanks!" He hopped towards the other, which only managed to agitate Shirley. "I promise to lend you whatever power you need- if you need it!"

"Like I said, don't need it. Anyway, you have a name or should I be calling you rainbow dragon?"

"Oh, I have one! The name's Jesse."

"Pleasure to meet you, Jesse. The name's Jim."


End file.
